masseffectfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
The Peacemaker Series
The following information pertains to the fanfiction.net published set of stories known as The Peacemaker Series by jerseydanielgibson. Introduction The Peacemaker Series is a series of stories set into ARCs dealing with a period of time set less than a decade before the first Mass Effect game, starting 2175. The primary protagonist of the story is an original character, Samantha Collins, a Marshal of the Systems Alliance Marshal Services. This story is primarily a cop story, and deals with elements of law enforcement, politics, criminality, and actions pertaining to serving and protecting the people and the law. Where The Law Stands Tall Deputy Sam Collins has discovered discrepancies in customs logs involving a Kolwoon-Class ship. Traveling to the remote planet of Revan to track down what appears to be a smugglers' port-of-call, she has bitten off more than she can chew. Joined by three non-humans who are more than they appear, a rookie cop stands tall amidst diabolical plots and a shadowy criminal empire. ARC I: Revan The story begins with rookie cop Deputy Samantha Collins traveling to the planet Revan in the Thermopile System of the Artemis Tau Cluster. She has discovered discrepancies in the customs logs of a Kowloon-Class Cargo Transportation Vessel, and has gone from Therum in the Knossos System to Revan to investigate what she believes might be a smugglers' operation. She discovers the vessel in question, having landed upon the toxic planet, but is soon joined by another investigator; a member of the Hierarchy Blackwatch Unit known as Centurion Nihlus Kryik. After linking up and finding a commonality to work together, both Collins and Kryik investigate and search the Kowloon-Class vessel together to discover that while Collins was correct about its usage for smuggling, it wasn't materials that it was transporting, but people. Horrified with the knowledge that she had surprisingly found a slavers' trafficking vessel, she further investigates to learn that her boss, Marshal Bartholomew Weathers, has alerted the operation of her impeding arrival. A further examination of the ship shows that the slaves in question weren't adults, but newborn babies of several different species. Armed with this knowledge, Collins and Kryik locate the slavers' base near the cargo vessel, and proceed to assault it with the intent to investigate, capture, and/or kill those responsible. During the assault of the first room, a warehouse-like room, Collins admits to Kryik that she isn't prepared to deal with such a trying endeavor, being a Deputy who had been a cop for less than a month. It is here that Kryik admits to her that he is, in fact, a Council Agent of the Office of Special Tactics, and that he did not come alone. He also admits that he was not aware of the operation in question, but instead had come for her, the human cop possessing a rare ability; to track ships beyond Mass Relay jumps. Given the opportunity to turn back and let others take of at a later date, Collins decides to stay the course and get to the bottom of of the operation and stopping it. They are soon joined by two other SPECTREs; Strike Huntress Tela Vasir, and STG Operative Major Jondum Bau. Together, the team of four work their way through the base of operations, what would later be known as the House of Horrors and the Trail of Tears Consortium. Defeating defenders with skills, tactics, and technological advantages, the three SPECTREs and Deputy discover that the operations were far more sinister than they realized. The Colony Pre-Fab Starter Kit used to run the slavers' camp was really a baby farm; the operation had captured females of six species, putting them into chemical-induced comas, injecting them with fertility drugs, and performing acts of intercourse with their comatose bodies to impregnate them with multiple fetuses for sale. Unfortunately, the stress of Revan's high-gravity as well as the stress of impregnating females with multiple fetuses meant that a fair percentage of the infants died or were dead during childbirth, the Deputy and SPECTREs discovering the room that the bodies were tossed into. Horrified and enraged by these discoveries, the team vowed to find the person in charge, regardless of cost. The operation was discovered to be ran not by a human being, as Collins suspected, but a Salarian Doctor by the name of Vorheen Saelon. Doctor Saelon had prepared for the arrival of the SPECTREs and Deputy by holding hostage four separate females of their own species, pregnant and shotguns held to their bellies by Batarians. When the team assault the room, they found themselves in the worst kind of hostage situation where one wrong move could end with more than a dozen unborn fetuses killed. While Doctor Saelon preached about the brilliance of his plan and operation, Collins goaded him by trolling his delusions of self-importance, distracting not only the good Doctor, but the four Batarians holding the females hostage. At the command of Jondum Bau, five shots were fired at the same time, killing or incapacitating the four Batarians instantly. Unfortunately, one of the Batarians had been pointing his shotgun at Collins, threatening her when they had fired, and the Deputy had been shot in the gut at close range. It appeared that Sam Collins would not survive as she laid dying in Nihlus Kryik's arms. The Tenth Reconnaissance Flotilla, commanded by Captain Steven Hackett, arrived ten hours later when the call was sent to discover what the team of SPECTREs and lone Deputy had discovered. Hackett linked-up with Kryik, discovering the horrifying truth, and promising all the aid he could muster. He then prepped a medical evacuation for Deputy Collins, where she would later recover in Hackett's ship, the SSV Marco Polo. Several days into her recovery, Collins relayed to Hackett what she discovered, and her need for a team to take down yet another portion of the operation; her boss, Marshal Bartholomew Weathers and her entire Marshal's Office. ARC II: Therum Having recovered from her wounds on Revan, Deputy Sam Collins is joined by the Naval Security Team of the SSV Canberra for the purpose of arresting the entirety of her Office. Leading the raid and capture of ten Marshal Deputies and her own boss, Collins takes up his mantle as Marshal of Therum to discover as much as she can about the Revan House of Horrors and Marshal Weather's involvement in it. Her fear is war-like repercussions from the other species in the galaxy with the discovery of so many species involved, not to mention the deaths and enslavement of so many children. Taking Weather's Marshal badge and Smith and Wesson Model 696 MA Revolver, Collins tackles the job with zeal for the sakes of mankind. Therum, a mining colony sponsored by the Eldfell-Ashland Energy Corporation, was a poorly-organized colony populated by miners lured in by the promise of profits, but soon discovering that the two-year contract had many small-print clauses that the company included to maximize their profits if a miner were to step out of line. This made the Marshal's Office on Therum one of the worst in the Alliance, and it was now in the hands of a nineteen-year old rookie cop leading a team of twenty-four Systems Alliance Military Police Officers. Collins worked long hours and studied as much as she could to gain the knowledge to do her job while supported by the Canberra's Master-at-Arms, First Contact War Veteran Master Chief Petty Officer Stacy Valentino. Valentino ran the day-to-day operations of her men while conducting the duties of the Marshal's Office while Collins dug into the biggest investigation likely of anyone's life, getting to the bottom of Weather's involvement to prevent a potential war on humanity due to Revan's location in Earth Alliance Space. This information was sent to the Systems Alliance Ministry of Justice, the Systems Alliance Marshal Services Headquarters in Arcturus Station, and to Nihlus Kryik for the purpose of sharing with the Citadel and all those who it might concern. Due to her actions and liberal sharing of information, many in charge were informed of what was going on, and who was actually at fault. This information led to the near-total decapitation of what would later be known as the Trail of Tears Consortium; the largest and most precise series of raids ever done in the galaxy in a two-hour period. During this time, Marshal Collins was tried by the miners of Nova Yekaterinburg ('No'berg') who decided that the sight of MPs as Deputies was too good to pass up on. A few altercations had her responding with applicable force to contain the heated tempers of the miners, but the colonial town had always been a melting pot of dangers and troubles. This garnered the attention of one Nico Rheinhart Dekker, President of the Interplanetary Brotherhood of Teamsters. Dekker was a man with many fingers in many pies; racketeering, extortion, smuggling, prostitution, illegal narcotics, and organized crime syndicate ties. Dekker had created a series of small incidences to pull the MPs away from the Office so that he could personally visit Collins with the intent of graft; he wanted to put the new Marshal on his payroll, as he had done with the two previous Marshals of Therum. Unfortunately, Collins was not only not open to corruption, but had been recording him when he admitted to corruption, assault, and the one-hundred and fifty-seven counts of rape upon the last female Deputy to serve in Therum before her. She had sent it live to the Marshal's Headquarters, and explained to Dekker this detail. The President left vowing vengeance. Later that day, an assault on two MPs had Collins on the warpath. Calling up ten MPs, she went to raid the Synapps; the main attraction of No'burg and the criminal headquarters of Nico Dekker. The team consisting of the Marshal and MP's had them firing upon the upper-level VIP rooms of the Synapps with non-lethal rounds, and an assault on the rooms netted them President Dekker's unconscious body. Including Dekker, Collins noted three Batarians in conference with him, equally unconscious. Since there was no authorization for the Batarians, she arrested them as well, scanning their biometric data and fingerprints and sending them to the Marshal's Headquarters and the Office of Naval Intelligence. Collins wakes up the next morning to find out that one of those Batarians was the Jackal himself; one of the most notorious, most hunted, and most dangerous criminals known to Citadel Space. Her EN-mail accounts flooding with messages from almost all portions of the galaxy in concern to Garm 'the Jackal' Jor'raddah, Collins seeks help with her illustrious prisoner. Added by none other than the greatest hero of mankind, Fleet Admiral Jon Grissom, a plan is devised to lead the galaxy astray with the knowledge that the Jackal was picked up by the Alliance Fourth Fleet, to lessen the pressure on the Marshal of Therum. Staging a very public armed escort with three apparant disguised Batarians and one disguised human, the ruse is pulled off without a hitch as the Fourth Fleet leaves with what everyone assumes is the Jackal and Dekker, who are really still in the Marshal's Office jail cells. Unfortunately, no one in the Marshal's Office knew that Jor'raddah had a device that was a miniaturized FTL emergency beacon that would transmit his location if he were in distress... or captured. Three days after the bait-and-switch 'hand over', Collins notices that, while checking her EN-mail accounts, the ExtraNet goes down. After a quick diagnostic of the Colonial Transmitter and the Retrans satellite, she contacts the Battle Group stationed above Therum, Moctezuma,with a CCIR of a Loss of Connectivity. Investigation on the SSV Canberra's part proves that the FTL Comms Buoy by the Knossos Relay has been destroyed, and that there is a Batarian fleet of fifty ships approaching. In a surprise move, the CO of the Canberra, Captain Rhys Lewellyn, orders one of his Corvettes to perform a suicide charge at FTL speeds at the lead Dreadnaught to damage the Fleet and buy bot the Battle Group and Therum time. This begins what is commonly known throughout the galaxy as the Miracle of Therum. Marshal Collins, along with the NST Team, makes preparations for the upcoming battle. Master Chief Valentino makes plans to turn No'burg into a slaughterhouse, while Petty Officer First Class Jane Shepard, a survivor of the Raid of Mindoir, details how her colony was reaved, explaining tactics used by the Batarians. ARC III: Libera Nos A Malo ("Deliver Us From Evil") Batarian Kanavor-29 Deployment craft descend upon No'burg as the defenders of the colonial city stand ready to defend the populous of a hundred and thirty thousand souls. An air-burst EMP is launched against the city, but is ineffective thanks to Chief Shepard's explanation on Batarian tactics. Deployment craft begin ejecting Batarian Civil Militia soldiers on the ground as Systems Alliance Marines and Naval Security personnel begin to defend No'burg from the largest slave raid in history. The first wave of attackers are easily held off, the militia ill-prepared to deal with defenders of such numbers with weapons that are in fine working order, as oppose to powered-down weapons due to the EMP. Several of the Kanavor's were brought down while the rest achieved escape velocity and retreated. The defenders were able to stop the first wave with little in the way of casualties thanks to their preparations and the Batarian's gross underestimation of the threat they posed. That night, Collins figured out how to call for help despite the ExtraNet being down; to use the Mass Relay as an emergency beacon to alert the Office of Special Tactics. She sends an SOS via Morse Code to alert whoever recognized the distress signal what those on Therum and in Knossos Space faced. The second wave came the next day, when Marshal Collins, Chief Shepard, and two other Naval MPs were checking on Marine defensive positions. This wave was not meant to capture, but to kill. A Corvette-class vessel was sent with Courser Hunter/Killer craft to subjugate No'burg and its defenders while Batarian Civil Militia Members were dropped airborne-style onto the city while deployment craft dropped Special Intervention Unit members, Krogan Heavy Infantry, and Batarian Pillars-Priests. The addition of Special Forces, Krogan, and Biotic-capable forces meant that the Marines and Naval Security personnel were outclassed quickly as their numbers were whittled away constantly. Collins, Shepard, and two NST members joined the ranks of Andromeda Company, 2nd Infantry, 5th Marine Regiment ("Retreat? Hell!") as Batarians were deployed throughout the city. An encounter with SIU Operatives had injured several Marines, and a pass by one of the airborne Coursers firing on their position killed or injured many more. This led to a Pillars-Priest to attack the defensive position, where Marshal Collins blinded the Batarian with a Flash program from her OmniTool, and then rush the Biotic to tackle him. Utilizing Marine Corps Martial Arts, Collins quickly gained the advantage and choked the Batarian to death with a Gi Choke. To ensure success, she put a bullet in his head. But the battle had its effect; only four of the twenty-eight man position were still alive; Marshal Collins, Chief Shepard, Seaman Solodenke, and Marine Private Bell. With nighttime descending, Collins led them deeper into the city to find shelter for the night. The continuing battle for No'burg turned into a slow-but-sure disaster. With Batarains holding the air superiority, as well as having heavy infantry, Special Forces trained-and-equipped soldiers, and Biotics on their side, the battle was steadily going in the Batarian's favor. The grinding defeat led towards the last stand for Master Chief Petty Officer Stacy Valentino and twenty other surviving members of the defenders, holding off Batarians from the Marshal's Office where operations were being conducted. Out of MediGel, nearly out of ammo blocks, and having survived a charge of Krogan with the intent to crush the opposition, Valentino heroically stood above the defensive position to issue a wordless challenge that many acknowledge as the Miracle of Therum. Quoting Simonides ("Dear Traveler, ye who have passed us by..."), the fourteen remaining defenders strode across the open battle field to take on ten Pillars-Priest, each of them knowing that they were going to die, but they were going to do so fighting on their feet. The final battle was interrupted by a Turian Bird of Prey exiting FTL in the skies of Therum. Nihlus Kryik, having received Collins' distress call, had taken off for his friend, joined by six fellow SPECTREs. Instead of fighting off Batarians, the ship had performed an insane stunt; exiting the Knossos Relay, going into FTL, and exiting within the atmosphere of Therum. The resulting action was akin to several thermonuclear weapons being detonated in the sky as windows were shattered, buildings were rattled, and people were knocked to the ground as a result. This gave the SPECTREs a chance to deploy in Hierarchy Individual Drop Pods, doing so in between the Batarians and remaining humans. Humans had called for help, and the Office of Special Tactics had responded. The resulting battle lasted mere minutes. Seven SPECTREs, including Marshal Collins in their ranks, completely decimated the Batarian forces. The two hundred or so Batarian Civil Militia were cut down in seconds, while Pillars-Priests were targeted and dispatched quickly. Even Krogan and SIU Operatives did not stand long to the wrath of the SPECTREs, and within ten minutes, the battle was over with the vast majority of the Batarians dead and the SPECTREs all still standing. The final confrontation ended with the SIU Commander shooting Kryik in the shoulder with a sniper rifle, and threatening to blow up No'burg with pollodium-infused mines, linked to a hard trigger in his hand. Collins quick drew her Smith and Wesson Model 696 MA Revolver and blew off his hand and destroyed the trigger, arresting the man. With the battle ended and No'burg cleared of hostiles, Fleet Admiral Jon Grissom visit Therum to meet Marshal Collins, giving her news; she is to be given the Alliance's newest post, the yet-to-be-created Marshal's Office on the Citadel itself. This is to disguise the real purpose; Samantha Collins has been formally offered a chance to join the Office of Special Tactics and Reconnaissance. Collins has agreed to it. A Fox Amongst The Wolves Marshal Sam Collins has moved to the biggest challenge in her life; creating a Marshal's Office on the Citadel itself. Tensions run high as a young woman stands stalwart against bigotry and oppression amongst the predators in the stars to represent her kind. Can an Autistic Savant cop prove to the galaxy what a human can do, or end up the fox amongst a pack of hungry wolves? ARC I: Human Lives Matter This story is currently in progress. ARC II: A Paragon Of Her Kind This story will begin after the conclusion of 'Human Lives Matter'. ARC III: TTUW (Name Withheld) This story will begin after the conclusion of 'A Paragon Of Her Kind'.Category:Stories Category:Series Category:Peacemaker Series